Derniers Rites
by titpuce86
Summary: Ecrit pour la sixième nuit du FOF, thème "temps". Pour un Immortel, il est des souvenirs qui restent plus longtemps que d'autres.


J'ai écrit cet OS pour la sixième nuit du FOF pour le thème « temps ».

Disclaimer : Highlander appartient à Gregory Widen et Russel Mulcahy mais Chryséis est à moi.

Rating : K+

**Derniers Rites**

Chryséis détacha le fourreau de son épée de sa hanche et le posa avec la lame toujours à l'intérieur sur une pierre émergeant des herbes folles. Elle pouvait se le permettre, après tout c'était ici une terre sacrée. Il y a plusieurs siècles s'élevait en ces lieux un sanctuaire à Déméter. Chryséis hésitait à lui donner le nom de temple tant il avait été petit. A son heure de gloire, il n'avait jamais eu plus d'une dizaine de prêtres et prêtresses. Chryséis avait été l'une d'entre elles il y a bien longtemps, quand Périclès dirigeait encore d'une main de fer Athènes et que Sparte rongeait son frein en rêvant du jour où elle détruirait l'arrogante cité d'Athéna.

Sa famille l'avait laissée là une année où les récoltes s'annonçaient maigres au mieux, espérant par le don d'une de leurs enfants s'obtenir les grâces de la Déesse des Moissons. Et, comme le lui avait plus tard dicté son bon sens, ils s'étaient par la même occasion débarrassés d'une bouche à nourrir. Les temps étaient durs et Chryséis avait été trop jeune pour être mariée et trop chétive pour vraiment aider dans les champs. Lorsqu'elle avait été abandonnée au sanctuaire, elle avait pensé que sa vie s'arrêtait, et que son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps dans le giron d'une des prêtresses et n'avait cessé de demander les jours suivants quand ses parents viendraient la chercher.

Et puis le temps était passé et Chryséis s'était faite à la vie au temple, rythmée par les prières et les offrandes à la déesse et l'accueil des quelques pèlerins de passage. Le village était situé à proximité d'une des routes pour aller à Delphes, mais ils en étaient cependant suffisamment à l'écart pour ne pas être envahi comme certains des temples plus importants. Elle avait appris à tisser, une activité jusque là réservée à ses yeux à sa mère et à elle-seule, à chanter et à danser. C'était une vie certainement plus facile que celle de ses frères et sœurs, qui travaillaient le dos courbé de s'être trop penchés sur la terre ou d'avoir trop porté d'enfants. Au final, elle n'avait pas été si malheureuse de cette vie-là.

Mais la vie, comme toute chose sous le soleil, a une fin et celle-ci s'était achevée comme bien souvent pour les siens, dans la violence et le sang. Une des troupes de brigands qui vivaient dans la forêt avoisinante était descendue sur le village et l'avait mise à sac, pillant, violant et détruisant tout sur leur passage. Le sanctuaire n'avait pas plus été épargné que les petites maisons de pisé des autres habitants du village. Deux jours plus tard, Chryséis s'était réveillée au milieu des cadavres avec des caillots de sang séché dans ses cheveux. Elle avait pensé avoir été simplement assommée et donc laissée pour morte et ne s'était pas posée plus de questions avant de se mettre en marche vers le village voisin. Une semaine plus tard, elle était dans un autre temple dédié à Déméter, plus grand, plus riche, mais aussi plus impersonnel.

Elle avait enfin découvert ce qu'elle était presque une décennie plus tard, lorsqu'un pèlerin lui avait expliqué le don et la malédiction de l'Immortalité. Elle avait quitté le temple et l'avait suivi pendant près d'un siècle avant de partir de son côté. Elle ne l'avait jamais revu et, bien qu'elle soit reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté, elle ne se portait pas plus mal de cette absence.

Les siècles avaient passé avec leurs guerres, leurs empires et les Duels. Elle avait pris des têtes sans vraiment les chercher. Elle avait même eu un apprenti pendant quelques décennies. Et puis il s'était fait stupidement tué par un chasseur de têtes. Chryséis l'avait vengé et avait continué son chemin. Elle se liait rarement avec des mortels et pas bien plus souvent avec d'autres Immortels. C'était une vie solitaire mais qui lui convenait. Aujourd'hui, elle se faisait appeler Chloé, avait coupé ses cheveux et portait des tenues qui auraient fait frémir sa mère.

Chloé, ou du moins la Chloé initiale, était l'une de ces anomalies dans ses souvenirs, une des rares choses de sa première vie dont elle se rappelait avec clarté, le reste n'étant qu'une succession de faits vaguement connus, et dont les couleurs et les sons s'étaient peu à peu délités avec le passage du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une trame ténue, tout juste bonne à garder la mémoire de ce qu'elle avait été et ne serait plus jamais. Mortelle. Chloé donc, avait été une voisine du temps presque inconnu où elle ne vivait pas encore au temple. Elle avait quinze ans pour les six ou sept de Chryséis et une après-midi ensoleillée lui avait appris à tresser des couronnes de fleurs. Et puis, elle s'était mariée et Chryséis ne l'avait jamais revue.

Et pourtant le souvenir de cette après-midi était resté ancré dans sa mémoire, comme la preuve qu'elle avait un jour vécu une autre vie, une vie où une femme, sauf si elle vivait à Sparte, ne touchait pas une arme, une vie où sa plus grande réussite était de donner un fils à son mari. Une vie qui était morte comme elle dans les flammes et le sang qui avaient souillé ce petit village aujourd'hui oublié de tous.

Chryséis y revenait de temps en temps pour y faire ses hommages à la Déesse des Moissons qu'elle vénérait toujours dans un coin de son esprit. Comme aujourd'hui.

Elle sortit de son sac une petite miche de pain, quelques fruits secs et un peu de lait qu'elle versa dans une cuvette que les éléments avaient patiemment forgée dans la pierre du vieil autel. Fermant les yeux, elle accomplit les rituels qu'elle connaissait toujours, autre vestige d'une vie éphémère, s'imaginant comme à chaque fois, les autres prêtres et prêtresses de son enfance à ses côtés, effectuant les mêmes rites avec elle. Elle récita les prières qu'on lui avait apprises et murmura une demande de bénédiction de la part de la déesse.

Et puis elle se releva, laissant ses offrandes pour les animaux vivant à proximité, reprit son sac, le ferma calmement et le posa sur une pierre. Elle viendrait le chercher plus tard. Elle récupéra son épée, sortit la lame du fourreau et laissa tomber celui-ci parmi les herbes folles. Le temps des souvenirs et des prières était révolu. Celui du sang et de la mort était arrivé.

Calmement, elle franchit la frontière invisible entre terre sacrée et terre profane et se dirigea vers son adversaire qui avait patiemment attendu qu'elle finisse ce qui avait peut-être été sa dernière prière.

Une petite review ?


End file.
